1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for entity extraction. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to improving feature and entity extraction and classification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Feature and entity extraction applications extract structured data from unstructured data. Examples include extracting a license plate number from a video of a passing car, or extracting “Mark Smith, DOB Jun. 17, 1976, 123 Main Street” from a narrative police report. The applications may also classify extracted features. For example, the applications may classify “123 XYZ” as a license plate and “Mark Smith” as a first name and last name. Further, the entity extraction algorithms may require training data and/or manual tuning. Once trained and/or tuned, the applications may evaluate unstructured data to extract and classify features and entities.